


Baby Mine

by Fallen_Angel1017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, De-Aged Dean Winchester, De-Aged Lucifer (Supernatural), Diapers, Hurt Lucifer, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plushies, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Lucifer (Supernatural), Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel1017/pseuds/Fallen_Angel1017
Summary: What happens if a hunter and an Archangel shrink down to the size of toddlers? What will the rest of team free will do to reverse this? Or will they do anything at all?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. 1

The apocalypse was finally done with. Though instead of going back to the cage, Lucifer was sent someplace else. Something was off though. He didn't feel like himself but he couldn't figure out what was different. 

Lucifer had been walking for days, being without his powers wasn't the funnest thing in the world. His grace was there but not all there. He tried listening to the conversations of the other angels but he could only hear that of one. His brother, Gabriel. He didn't want to admit it, but he needed help. And besides, he and Gabriel were cool right? Right? 

Sighing to himself, Lucifer flaps his wings and flies to Gabriel's location, or at least, close to it. Since he was on so little grace, he found himself falling out of the sky. He shielded himself with his wings the best he could as he hit the ground hard enough to cause a good size crater to form around him. He had passed out on impact. 

Gabriel was busy watching the stars when he hears the loud crash. He runs outside to see what had happened and notices a crater that hadn't been there earlier. He sees a small figure curled up in an uncomfortable way and climbs down to see who it was. 

Gabriel clears the dust and his eyes widen at the sight of his brother, now a small child around the age of 3, covered in dirt, some feathers, and cuts and bruises.   
"Brother what happened to you?" He asked really for himself as he picks the child up and carries him back to his small cabin. 

Once inside Gabriel sets his brother down on the couch and grabs a wet washcloth. He could normally heal him with his grace, but he wanted to make sure he did it carefully and wanted to look at him closely. He kneels on the floor in front of the couch and gently cleans his, technically, older brother up. He looks more closely at the cuts and gashes and notices that they were from a hell hound. He sighs and continues cleaning him of dirt and blood. Gabriel finds himself humming a slow, relaxing song he heard. It had been quite a long time since he had really spent any time with Lucifer, they actually used to be the best of friends and despite everything, Gabriel missed those times. 

Gabriel looks down at his brother, he looked so young. He smiles at how innocent it made him look. He sighs and decides that while Lucifer is like this, he would do what he could to give him the childhood he never had. He took the chance while Lucifer was still out cold, to poof up everything he would need, with the exception of a couple things. While Gabriel had no experience with kids, let alone a baby archangel, he did what he could.   
He set up a makeshift nursery in the spare room after carefully taping up a diaper around his brothers small fragile vessel, just in case. Gabriel also took the time to heal Lucifer's broken and banged up wing, the left one, which if he remembered correctly, was his favorite one to hold onto when he was nervous or scared. He would even suckle on a feather from time to time, not like he would ever admit it though. 

After a while Gabriel started to get worried since his brother wasn't waking up. He wondered if he was in some sort of coma. His worries were cut short by a soft whimper. He looked down at the fragile child as he woke up. Gabriel watched carefully as Lucifer woke up slowly, trying to figure out how he should react if things went bad. 

Lucifer sat up too fast and got dizzy, he holds his head and whimpers softly, "owwie.."

Gabriel kneels down in front of Lucifer slowly, "Lucifer?"

Lucifer immediately flinches and tries to shield himself with his small arms, "no! N-no mowe!"

Gabriel moves back, "whoa hey. I'm not gonna hurt you Lucifer. It's just me. It's Gabriel."

After a moment of silence, Lucifer slowly looks up, "G-Gab'iew?"

Gabriel offered his brother a small smile, "the one and only."

The smaller angel tears up and starts to cry. Gabriel's eyes widen but he gently picks his brother up and holds him close. 

"It's ok Luca. You're ok, you're safe." He coos quietly, hoping to sooth Lucifer. 

Gabriel strokes Lucifer's back, being gentle around his wings. He hums softly as he sways back and forth slowly. 

After a while, Lucifer starts to calm down. Gabriel sits down on the couch with Lucifer in his lap. 

"Luca what happened to you?" He asks softly. 

Lucifer sniffles, "i-i 'unno.."

Gabriel rubs his back, "can you tell me what you remember?"

Lucifer tears up again and shakes his head. Instead he grabs Gabe's hand and holds it to his forehead, prompting Gabriel to look into his memories. 

Gabe's eyes glow a bright hazel as he looks into the other angels memory. He sees his brother, the same age as when he saw him last, but he wasn't in the cage. He was in hell in the torture rooms. That's where many of the cuts on Lucifer's vessel came from. 

There was a flash and suddenly Lucifer shrank and he was the size of a toddler. The room was empty which made Lucifer's escape successful. Beaten and battered the baby Archangel escaped his kidnappers and found his way to earth, and made his way to Gabriel. 

Gabriel pulls his hand away and tears up, "oh Luca.. If I had known I would've gotten you outta there."

Lucifer sniffles as he looks up at Gabe, "chu s'iww woves me..?" He asks nervously. 

Gabe wipes his tears away and strokes Lucifer's hair, "of course Luci. You're my brother. I hope you're ok being the little brother for now though because you're adorable and I'd love to make things better between us."

Lucifer tears up and nods. He wraps his tiny arms around Gabriel the best he could and curls into the now older Archangel. 


	2. Temper Tantrums

"Dean knock it off!" Sam yells as he dodges books being thrown at him. 

"No! Go 'way!" Dean screeched. 

Sam was growing frustrated with his 'older' brother, "Dean come on. I need you to at least put on a pull up before you have another accident."

"No! I don' need dem! I notta baby!" Dean continues to throw things. 

Castiel comes running in, "what's going on?"

Sam groans, "something happened to Dean and now he's a toddler. He's been like this for a day and already he's had four accidents. But he refused to put on a pull up at least."

Castiel raises an eyebrow, "you say he's been like this for a day?"

Sam nods, "yeah why?"

Castiel pulls out his phone and shows Sam the picture that Gabriel sent him, "because it happened to Lucifer as well."

Sam's eyes widen, "seriously? How could this have happened?"

Castiel puts his phone away, "im not sure. But I feel that we should invite Gabriel here. He may need help, and he may be able to help, us figure this out."

"What? No way Cas. I don't care if Lucifer is a baby now. I'm not having him get anywhere near Dean." Sam argues. 

"Lucifer is unable to harm either of you anymore Sam. He is no threat as of now." Cas says calmly, "and I would trust that Gabriel would keep him in check as well."

Sam frowns but sighs, "fine. But I still don't like this idea."

"I do not like it either, but we may need all the help we can get." Cas says. 

"Speaking of help. Do you think you can help me with Dean?" Sam asks, looking exhausted. 

Case nods and turns to Dean. He kneels down in front of the toddler, who was still thrashing around and throwing things, "Dean Winchester you need to calm down this instant."

Dean kicks and goes to throw a book at Cas, "I notta baby!"

Castiel gently grabs Dean's wrist with one hand, and takes the book with the other, "you're not huh? Well you sure are acting like one."

Dean squirms, trying to wriggle free from Cas's gentle but firm grip, "nu uh!"

Cas had to stop himself from letting out a soft chuckle, "well Dean, you're having a tantrum like one."

Dean stops and looks up at Cas, "b-bu.. Sammy wan's me ta weaw dat fing!"

Cas nods, "and I think it's a very good idea. Would you rather have an accident in your pants and everyone see?"

Blushing brightly, Dean looks down, "n-no.."

"Then you need to wear a pull up." Cas says softly. 

Sam gets down on his knees next to Cas, "besides Dean. You took care of me. Now it's my turn to take care of you."

Dean tears up, "don wanna be a baby.."

Sam picks Dean up and holds him close, "and we're gonna figure out how to get you back to normal. But why not enjoy this ok? Think of it as your chance to be a kid this time." Sam looks down at the baby Winchester, "please Dean. Don't fight us."

Dean sniffles and nods meekly. He would do it for Sam. 

Cas takes the chance to use his grace to put the pull up on Dean whole he wasn't paying attention. He nods to Sam and Sam smiles back. 

"I'm going to call Gabriel." Cas says as he stands up. 

Sam nods and does the same, still holding Dean in his arms, "sounds good." He looks down at Dean as Cas walks away, "it's about lunch time, do you want something in particular?"

Dean shakes his head and yawns. His internal clock was telling him that it was time for a nap and he didn't care if he was hungry. He would just eat after. 

Sam chuckles softly, "aww come on Dean. You can't sleep yet. I know you're hungry." Sam thinks, "how about half a grilled cheese sandwich? Then you can have a bit of a nap?"

Dean started to shake his head and decline the offer, but his stomach had made itself heard with a loud rumble. 

Sam smiles and heads towards the kitchen to make Dean a grilled cheese using only one slice of bread. It was quicker that way, not to mention he could always make Dean something else when he woke up. 

After making sure Dean ate, Sam takes the new younger Winchester to his room.

Sam lays Dean down in his bed and tucks him in, "I'll be back in a little bit ok? Get some sleep." 

He strokes Dean's hair and turns the light off. Dean whimpers quietly and sits up. 

Sam turns around, "Dean? What's wrong?"

Dean tears up as he looks up at Sam, "d-don go.. P'ease?"

Sam smiles, "aww Dean." He slips his shoes off, "alright scoot over." 

Dean crawls over a bit as Sam climbs into the bed. As soon as Sam had gotten comfortable, he lifts Dean up and let's him lay down on his chest. When Dean gets himself comfortable he closes his eyes and starts to drift off into sleep. 

Sam smiles as he runs his fingers through Dean's soft hair, "get some sleep bud."

Dean falls into a deep sleep and after a while, so does Sam.


	3. Beginning of Trouble

"Woah Dean-o too?" Pause, "are you sure it's ok with them?" Another pause, "ok. Lemme wake him up and we'll be there."  
Gabriel sighs as he hangs up his phone. He quietly makes his way to his and now Lucifer's room. He refused to let Lucifer sleep alone knowing that the toddler suffers from chronic nightmares. That and Lucifer didn't like to be alone anyway.   
Gabe smiles as he sees Lucifer curled up on top of the pillow, using his wings as a blanket despite having kicked his off.   
Gabe gently smooths back Lucifer's ruffled feathers, "hey kiddo. Time to wake up."  
Lucifer whimpers and curls up more, "nooo… S'eepy.."  
"Aww I know Luci. But I knew you're wet, and I made French toast." Gabe picks Lucifer up and carries him over to the makeshift changing table.   
Lucifer whines and starts to squirm in Gabriel's arms, he just wanted to sleep.   
Gabe sighs, "come on Luca, don't be like that. I promise you can take a nap after breakfast ok?"  
"No! S'eep now!" He kicks his feet in frustration.   
This was the last thing Gabriel wanted to deal with, a cranky 3 year old. He hated it whenever someone cried. It made him want to do anything to make whoever it was, happy again.   
Lucifer's cheeks started to get red as he started to cry. Gabe, luckily, thought fast and offered his brother a baby blue pacifier with an owl on it. He smiled when Lucifer accepted it and sucked on it, calming him down quickly.   
Gabe thought of something else and grinned. He waves his hand above Lucifer's head, making a mini galaxy appear with his grace. Lucifer sniffles and rubs his eyes with his fists but stares up at the galaxy in awe.   
'There we go.' Gabe thought to himself as he changed Lucifer with such care and expertise, that the toddler didn't even notice.   
Once Lucifer was in a clean diaper, Gabe scoops him up again, resulting in a cute, surprised squeak from the younger angel, "breakfast time little brother."   
Lucifer whines softly, he wanted to look at his mini galaxy more and see all the pretty colors.   
Gabe chuckles softly, "aww I know. I'm so mean aren't I?"  
Lucifer huffs and crosses his arms, pouting. Gabe smiles and heads to the kitchen where he already had a plate for both of them made. Sitting down, Gabe sets Lucifer in his lap and wraps a cloth around his neck and shoulders, knowing the boy was a messy eater.   
Gabriel let Lucifer feed himself for a majority of breakfast, but helped out when he needed to.   
"Hey bud. We gotta go somewhere right after breakfast ok?" Gabe says.   
Lucifer looks up at him, "go?"  
Gabriel nods, "yeah"  
"Why?" He asks.   
"Because," He ruffles Lucifer's hair, "we gotta go somewhere."  
Lucifer went to say something but yawned instead. Even though he had only eaten a slice and a half of French toast, Gabriel let it slide.   
"Want some juice?" He asks.   
The tot shakes his head and Gabriel thought of something Lucifer might like, "how about some milk? Then you can have your nap, yeah?"  
Lucifer nods slowly as he sticks his fingers in his mouth, chewing on them.   
Gabe chuckles softly and pulls Lucifer's hand out of his mouth, "no fingers Luci. I don't want you slicing your hand open." He grabs a baby bottle of milk and waves his hand over it, flavoring it with cinnamon and vanilla bean, warming it at the same time. 

\----

Sam yawns as he sips at his coffee. He had been up a few times a night because he kept wanting to make sure Dean was ok.   
"Sam? You need to sleep more." Cas says as he helps Dean eat the pancakes Sam had made him.   
Sam shakes his head, "I'll be fine Cas."  
Cas frowns, "no. You're not. Go sleep, I can take care of Dean."  
Sam goes to say something but Dean cuts him off by yelling, "Yeah! Sammy sleep!"  
Sam chuckles softly and ruffles Dean's hair, "ok ok. But you better be good for Cas."  
Dean nods, "'tay Sammy."  
Sam smiles and heads back to his room for a few hours of sleep.   
Castiel sits next to Dean and makes sure he finished his breakfast. He looks up as he hears the familiar flapping of wings in the room.   
"Hello Gabriel." He greets.   
Gabriel smiles,"heya Cassy, Dean-o. Where's Samwise?"  
Cas sits back in the kitchen chair, "he just left to sleep. He was up all night making sure Dean was safe."  
Dean looks up upon hearing his name. He sees Gabe standing next to him, holding a baby, "who dat?" He points to the small child in Gabriel's arms.   
Gabriel chuckles, "well hello to you too Dean." He ruffles the tots' hair, "I'll tell you later ok? When Sam wakes back up."  
Dean pouts and crosses his arms, "wanna know now."  
"Sorry kiddo. You just gotta be patient." He says softly.


	4. Ground Rules

Gabriel sat at the table, cradling Lucifer in his arms as his, now baby brother, napped. He gently smoothed out the boys feathers as only two of his six wings remained visible. Which was normal for baby angels as they didn't yet have the ability to hide them. 

Dean stared at the small child in Gabriel's arms, trying to figure out who it was. Obviously they were an angel, hence the wings. 

Gabe sees Dean trying to figure out who Lucifer was and chuckles softly, "Deano you're face will get stuck like that if you keep it that way."

Dean huffs and pouts, "wanna know!"

Lucifer flinches and whimpers, nuzzling deeper into Gabe's chest. 

Gabriel rubs Lucifer's back, soothing him back to sleep, he frowns, "Dean there's no need to yell. I won't be happy if you wake him up."

Dean crosses his arms and turns away.

Castiel frowns, "Dean say you're sorry."

"No! He no tewl me who dat is!" Dean yells. 

Lucifer jumps and wakes up, crying because he was still tired. Gabe frowns and rocks Lucifer gently. He gives Lucifer a pacifier, hoping he would go back to sleep. 

Cas frowns and picks Dean up. He carries the toddler over to the steps and sits him down, "Dean Winchester that was uncalled for. You are going to sit here for seven minutes or until you can behave. No moving from this spot, and no talking. Failure to follow the rules will result in a worse punishment. Do you understand?" 

Dean gulps and nods slowly.

Cas sighs and goes back to Gabriel and Lucifer who was now fully awake, "sorry about Dean. I would have hoped he would behave."

Gabe smooths Lucifer's feathers down, "it's ok Cassy. I should've came when Sam was awake. He uh. He does know, rignt?"

Cas nods, "yes. I explained it all to him. Only Dean does not know."

"I'd still like to wait til Sam wakes up to tell Dean." Gabe says. 

Lucifer rubs his eyes and curls into Gabe. Gabriel smiles, "I'm sorry buddy, I know you like your naps. But can you say hi to Castiel?"

Lucifer glances up at Cas and whimpers, burying his face into Gabe's chest. He remembers what he had done to Cas, and he knows that the seraph must want revenge, right? Did Gabriel bring him here just for that? 

Gabriel hears Lucifer's thoughts and frowns, "Lucifer you should know better than to think like that. I would never want to hurt you. Ever. Cas won't hurt you either. You're just a little baby angel now. Think of this as your second chance."

Cas had heard as well, "Gabriel is right. This is your chance to forget all of the things youve done. Your chance to be with family again."

Lucifer tears up, "i-i.. B-bu I n-no goo-good.."

Gabriel frowns and holds him close, "Luci you can be good if you tried. But you wanna have to be good."

"B-bu Sa-ammy an' D-De no-" 

Gabriel cuts him off, "Sam already knows Luci. He wants us here ok? And the same thing that happened to you, happened to Deano too. He's a little older than you right now, but if he's mean to you, you tell us ok?"

Lucifer sniffles, "hewp b-bein go-good?" 

"Of course we'll help you bubby. That's what family is for right?" Gabe smiles and kisses Lucifer's forehead. 

Cas checks the time, "I'll be back." He leaves the room to collect Dean from the steps. 

Lucifer cuddles into Gabriel as if he were a giant teddy bear, not noticing when Sam enters the room. 

"Gabe? I thought you weren't coming til later." Sam says. 

Gabriel looks up, "hey Sammich. Yeah we came early. If I had known you were sleeping, I would've came later."

Sam stretches, "no no it's fine." He looks around, "where's Cas and Dean?"

Gabe sighs, "Cassy had to put Deano in a time out for not listening and waking Luci up early from his nap."

Sam frowns, "sorry about him. He's been having a really tough time with all this." He sees Lucifer peeking up at him from behind Gabe's coat and smiles a little, chuckling softly when Lucifer goes back to hiding in Gabriel's coat. 

"That's understandable. I just hope that there won't be any fights or issues between him and Luca." Gabe says. 

Sam nods, "there shouldn't be. We'll set some ground rules up."

Castiel comes back with a sniffling, teary-eyed Dean, "Dean, do you have anything to say?"

Dean sniffles and looks down, "sowwy fow b-bein mean.."

Gabe smiles a little, "it's ok Deano. You know not to do it again, right?"

Dean nods and makes grabby hands for Sam. Cas hands Dean over to Sam and leans against the table. 

Sam ruffles Dean's hair, "now. We need to make a few things clear. There will be absolutely no fighting, or harassing each other. Dean, even though you are older than Lucifer-"

Dean's eyes widen, "Das W'cifer!? Sammy he bad!"

Lucifer whimpers and tears up. 

Sam frowns, "Dean! Knock it off."

"But Sammy!" Dean argues. 

"Don't 'but Sammy' me Dean. You are going to behave and be nice to Lucifer. Gabriel already talked to him and Lucifer's going to be good from now on. Besides, he's only three years old now. He's younger than you. Meaning you need to set a good example."

Gabriel nods, "I know my brother Dean. He's not going to hurt anyone. Not anymore. But the two of you need to get along if this is going to work." 

"Meaning you need to stop being so mean and acting like a brat." Sam adds. 

Dean looks down, "sowwy.." If Dean and to choose something he absolutely hated, it would be knowing that Sam was disappointed in him. 

Sam gently lifts Dean's chin to look the small boy in the eyes, "I'm not trying to yell at you Dean. But you need to understand that we're not going to tolerate either of you being mean to each other. You don't need to be best friends, but at least be nice to each other. Ok?"

Dean nods slowly. 

Sam rubs Dean's back, "now, as I was saying earlier. Dean, since you are older than Lucifer by two years, that means that we may ask you to help out with small things. Not all the time. But we may need help sometimes. Also, if you make a mess, you clean it up after you're done with it. No wandering around without Gabe, Cas, or myself. Both of you need to tell us if there's something wrong or if you're not feeling good. No hiding things from us. And lastly, for now, no touching things that are not yours unless you are given permission. Do both of you understand?"

Lucifer nods as he rubs his eyes. Dean nods as well, snuggling into Sam. 


	5. Getting Along

Gabriel sighs as he looked around the bunker, "can we really take care of two small children in this death trap of a maze?"

Sam leans back in his chair, "I mean it's really all we have."

Gabe holds up a finger, "not necessarily. We could use one of my many houses. It has more than enough rooms for all of us and it's super close to a big park."

"Gabe are you sure? I don't wanna trash the place." Sam says. 

Gabriel smiles and nods, "absolutely. We can go shopping for the boys and have their rooms set up before it's time for them to go to bed."

"We'll I guess if you're absolutely sure. I'd have to move-"

Cas had appeared next to them, "done. I moved your things, Sam, and a couple of Dean's more, sentimental items to Gabriel's home."

Sam was dumbfounded for a few seconds, "uh. Thanks Cas. That was really fast."

Cas nods, "I'm going to check on Dean and Lucifer."

"Actually could you bring them here? We're going to make a, hopefully, quick shopping trip." Sam asks. 

Cas nods once more and goes to collect the two boys. 

"I would say we can drive there, but I'd like to go somewhere more, angel friendly seeing as Lucifer's wings are visible to humans. We don't need to attract the attention of demons." Gabriel whispers. 

"Yeah of course." Sam complies. 

Castiel comes back with Lucifer in his arms, while Dean had insisted he walked, holding on tight to Cas's trenchcoat. 

Sam smiles, "Dean do you have to go to the bathroom before we go?"

Dean looks up at Sam, "go?"

The taller Winchester nods, "yeah we all are going to a special store Gabe knows of."

Dean then nods and let's Sam escort him to the nearest bathroom. 

Cas hands Lucifer off to Gabriel, "I changed him already, while Dean wasn't looking." 

Gabe smiles, "thanks Cassy." He looks down at Lucifer, "hey, what did I tell you about chewing on your fingers Luci?"

Lucifer whines softly as he buries his face into Gabe's chest. Gabriel chuckles softly and pulls the boys fingers from his mouth, giving him a plain blue pacifier instead.

Sam comes back with Dean on his hip, "alright we're ready."

Gabriel nods and teleports all of them to the store he was telling Sam about. 

Dean whines as his ears popped, "don like."

Sam rubs behind Dean's ears, "I know De, but we couldn't have driven here."

Dean pouts and nuzzles into Sam more. 

Gabriel grabs two carts, just in case, "alright. Should we start with the essentials?"

Sam nods, "yeah." 

Cas took one of the two carts and followed Sam and Gabe, filling the carts with what they needed and what he knew they were buying. 

Next it was onto the clothes, which both boys desperately needed. Gabe and Sam had picked out an outfit to buy right then and there and quickly changed Dean and Lucifer into their new outfits. Dean was wearing overalls with a Scooby Doo shirt, and Lucifer was wearing a light purple onesie that said Lil' Angel on it, and since it was made for baby angels, it had holes in the back that allowed Lucifer's pink and red wings to poke through. The onesie had long sleeves that also covered Lucifer's hands, Gabriel liked it because he had hoped it would stop Lucifer from biting and chewing on his fingers. 

Once one cart was full of the essentials, Gabriel smiles over to Sam, "fun stuff next?"

Sam nods, "sure." He smiles as they all made their way to the toy section. 

Sam had switched with Cas, pushing the cart while Cas walked with Dean because the boy insisted on not being carried.

Gabe turns to Cas, "hey. Can you go with Sam to pick out the furniture? I'll stay here with Luci and Dean."

Castiel nods, "sure." He looks down at Dean, "stay with Gabriel. Sam and I will be back in a little bit."

Dean frowns but nods, "m'kay." He watches as Cas and Sam leave. 

Gabe ruffles Dean's hair, "alright come on. We gotta get the good stuff before they come back."

Gabriel holds Dean's hand as they walk to the toy section. He looks down at Lucifer who didn't seem to really know what was going on as he tried to get the mittens attached to his onesie off, "I'll take those off if you can keep your fingers out of your mouth. Ok?"

Lucifer looks up and nods, "p'ease?"

Gabriel smiles and uses his grace to remove the mittens. Lucifer smiles and wiggles happily in Gabe's hold. Gabe chuckles softly and sets Lucifer down, "you and Dean go pick out a couple of toys ok?"

Dean looks up at Gabriel, "toys?"

Gabriel nods, "of course. You gotta have something to play with right? Can I trust that you and Luci can get along?"

Dean glances over at Lucifer, who was looking at the toys for younger kids, then looks back up at Gabriel and nods. 

Gabriel smiles, "thank you Dean. I'll be in the next isle over with the books ok? Don't go too far. I want to be able to hear you two at all times." 

Dean nods, "m'kay!" He gives Gabe a cute salute and watches as the older of the three walk to a different isle. 

Dean turns back to Lucifer and sighs, he really didn't trust the Archangel. But he wasn't going to let Sammy down.


	6. I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to get this chapter up. My mental health has declined so much and I just haven't had the drive to write anymore. I promise I will try to update my other stories as well and I hope you enjoy this one.

Lucifer followed Dean around like a lost puppy, he had to, he didn't know where Gabriel had gone to and Dean was the only one around. Given that Dean was about five and a half, and Lucifer was only three, the angel had a hard time keeping up with Dean. Dean on the other hand didn't bother looking back to see if Lucifer was still behind him. He had his little heart set on finding army men, like the one that was still in the Impala. 

Unbeknownst to either of them, Lucifer was being followed by two kids who were a little older than Dean, so around six years old. Only these kids, were angels, fledglings in fact. Once Dean was out of their sight, they made their move and pushed Lucifer to the ground. 

Lucifer yelps as he's pushed forward. He tries to get up again but one if the fledglings had him pinned down. 

"You better stay down if you know what's good for ya!" The oldest of the pair says. 

Lucifer tears up and wriggles under the angel's grip, "'emme g-go!"

"Aww hear dat Draiel? The hatchling wants us to let him go." The one who had Lucifer pinned down laughs darkly. 

"Oh I know what we should do with him Ricky. Let's throw him in the box." Draiel says and grabs Lucifer's arms, leaving Ricky to grab his legs. 

Lucifer starts to panic and thrashes around, "D-DE!" He hoped that Dean would hear him. 

Draiel frowns and shoves a cloth into Lucifer's mouth, "shut up you dumb baby!"

Lucifer starts to cry uncontrollably, he was terrified. The two older angels start to carry him off until Ricky was hit in the back. 

Ricky stops and looks back, "hey! What was that?"

Dean stood not far behind them, holding a nerf gun, "you big bully! Let 'im go!"

Draiel smirks, "yea? An what's you gonna do 'bout it?"

Dean aims and shoots a dart at Draiel. Draiel drops Lucifer, causing him to hit his head against the floor, and runs towards Dean. Draiel threw a punch at Dean, but the little hunter dodged and threw one of his own, knocking the angel onto his side. 

"H-hey! Th-that hurted." Draiel had tears in his eyes as he gets up, "I'm telling my big sis!" He and Ricky run off. 

Dean runs over to Lucifer, "is you ok?" 

Lucifer was shaking and his nose was bleeding from when he was pushed. He wanted to stop crying, but he couldn't help himself. 

Dean realized that Lucifer reminded him of Sam when he was that age. He couldn't think of why the Archangel reminded him of Sam, but he knew that he would protect him from now on. He had to. Lucifer couldn't defend himself, he was too little. Dean was bigger and older. 

Dean sits next to Lucifer and pulls the small child into his lap and into a hug, "I p'otect you now."

Lucifer only cried more, allowing himself to curl into Dean. 

Gabriel comes running over, "what's wrong? What happened?"

Dean looks up at Gabriel, "bullies."

"Are you ok?" Gabriel asks as he crouches down next to them. 

Dean nods, "I ok. Luci huwts. Nose bleedin."

Gabe frowns sadly and gently pries Lucifer away from Dean, "thank you Dean. He's gonna be ok." He gently touches Lucifer's nose, healing it and putting a band aid over it, even though it wasn't needed. 

Lucifer sniffles and rubs his eyes. He didn't want to be tired yet. He wanted to look at all the toys. 

Gabriel smiles, "let's go find some toys ok?" He sets Lucifer down and grabs the cart. 

Dean instinctively took to Lucifer's side, holding his hand, "stay togedew." 

Lucifer sniffles and holds onto Dean's hand. He hoped that Dean wasn't going to turn on him. He shouldn't, right? Sam and Gabe said for them to get along. 

Gabriel looks back and sees Dean and Lucifer falling behind and smiles, "do you two wanna ride in the cart?" 

Dean turns to Lucifer as if waiting for his response. The smaller boy nods as he rubs his eyes. Gabriel smiles softly and picks them up, getting them buckled into the seats of the cart.

Lucifer yawns, making Gabriel chuckle quietly, "you can't fall asleep yet buddy."

"S'eepy bubby.." He whines softly. 

Gabriel smooths his hair back, "I know Lulu. But don't you wanna pick out some cool toys?"

Lucifer shakes his head, he just wanted to sleep. He wasn't used to so much activity in such a small body before, it was exhausting. 

"How about you pick out a couple stuffed animals, and then you can take a nap, ok?" Gabriel suggests. 

Feeling like that was a good compromise, Lucifer nods slowly and tries to stay awake. 

Gabriel makes his way over to the wall of stuffed animals and lifts both boys out, "go ahead and pick one for now."

Dean sees a Scooby Doo Plush and grabs that, holding it tight. Lucifer on the other hand was having a little bit of trouble. He finally spots a multicolored platypus and tugs on Gabe's pants. 

"What's up bud?" Gabriel asks as he looks down at his brother. 

Lucifer points to the platypus, "wan p'ease." 

Smiling, Gabriel grabs it off the shelf and hands it to Lucifer, "this one?"

Lucifer hugs it tight, smiling when the tail jingled. Gabriel smiles and sees Dean with his choice, "you two happy with what you picked?"

Dean nods, "uh huh! I show Sammy too?"

Gabriel smiles, "I don't see why not." He lifts both boys back into the cart's seat.

Lucifer sits back and holds the plush platypus close while also chewing on his fingers as he tried to keep himself awake. 

Gabe sees and pulls a pacifier out of his pocket, he knew Lucifer definitely had an oral fixation and was going to keep at least one on him at all times. He pulls Lucifer's fingers from his mouth and judges the pacifier against his lips instead, "fingers dont go in your mouth Luca, remember?" 

Lucifer nods and rubs his eyes, sucking contentedly on the pacifier, definitely ready for a nap. 


End file.
